This is not Vanilla Love
by nta-unintended
Summary: Gaara dan Hinata yang saling menahan diri. Pada akhirnya tahu jika mereka saling mencintai. Kalau sudah takdir, mau bagaimana lagi? Sekuel Gaahina Klik punya saya. AU,OOC,TYPO. Enjoy!


**This is not Vanilla Love**

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

GaaHina milik saya.

Warning : schoolfic, OOC, typo,AU

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Hinata masih bingung.

Seharusnya dia bahagia.

Ini adalah hari pertama dia berangkat sekolah bersama sang pacar. Dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya yang monoton akhirnya dia berpredikat sebagai pacar orang. Tapi kalau dilihat dari mata orang awam, Hinata dan pacarnya sama sekali tidak memenuhi syarat sebagai sepasang kekasih yang ideal.

Tak ada genggaman tangan.

Gaara berjalan dua langkah di depan Hinata. Pandangannya lurus dan mungkin tidak akan sadar kalau Hinata hilang.

Tak ada senyuman.

"_Kita berangkat."_ Adalah ucapan singkat di pagi hari saat berada di depan pintu rumah Hinata. Datar dan lebih seperti perintah.

Dari jauh atau pun dekat, Gaara tampak seperti pengawal pribadi Hinata.

Kalau begini berarti semua cerita Hanabi tentang indahnya masa pacaran pasti hanya kebohongan semata.

Sesampainya di sekolah bahkan tidak lebih baik.

Hampir semua mata tertuju pada Hinata. Artinya cuma satu : meminta penjelasan.

Hinata yang merasa terintimidasi melangkah lebih cepat, berusaha mencari pelindung di balik punggung Gaara.

"Gue hari ini ada urusan. Jangan lupa catetin pelajaran yang Gue tinggal." Hinata mengangguk patuh saja. Dikeluarkannya barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya dari dalam loker. Gaara cuma diam memperhatikan.

"Loe gak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri?"

Gak apa-apa bagai mana? Gaara gak peka banget, _sih_? Apa gak lihat dari tadi sudah banyak cewek-cewek yang pengen menguliti Hinata?

"Gak a-apa … apa." _Tuh_, 'kan, Hinata aja gugup.

Gaara melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang secara dramatis masih meratapi nasibnya beberapa jam ke depan. Mengambil napas yang banyak untuk memenuhi paru-parunya sekaligus mencoba menghimpun kekuatan, Hinata optimis dia pasti bisa melewati hari ini.

Dan itu secara ajaib berlangsung tiga kali seminggu tanpa modifikasi dialog atau pun latar.

Gaara sibuk banget, _sih_, tawurannya?

"Jadi kamu ngerebut Gaara dari kami?"

Toilet lagi. Dihimpit lagi. Dan Karin lagi.

"Jawab _dong_!" Kalau dulu, Hinata masih bisa acuh karena biasanya Karin cuma pandai menggertak. Tapi sekarang dia bersama Tayuya, salah satu anggota mafia di distriknya.

"Dia gak bisa ngomong, ya?" Suara Tayuya,_ sih_, lebih tenang, tapi itu justru yang membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Pisau lipat sudah tertempel di pipi Hinata, sedikit saja Hinata bergerak, tak ada lagi pipi mulus untuk Gaara.

Kalau begini pasti akan ada tindakan kriminal.

Hinata selalu memilih diam. Lima cewek. Dua orang memegang tangannya dan sisanya siap menyerangnya kapan saja. Hinata bisa apa?

Tayuya mencengkram pipi Hinata. Pisau masih setia di tempatnya.

"Kita lihat apa Gaara masih suka kalau wajah kamu penuh dengan luka."

Tidak. Ini kelewatan.

Tayuya memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya. Mata _amethyst_ Hinata tak terbaca oleh Tayuya. Tubuh Hinata tidak bergetar tapi juga tidak melawan. Kalau pun Hinata takut, itu sama sekali tidak terlihat. Tapi Hinata juga tidak menantang Tayuya saat menatapnya.

Tayuya mendengus dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Lepaskan dia!" Protes yang ke luar dari Karin diacuhkan oleh Tayuya. Pisau terlipat kembali dan aman di saku.

"Kubilang lepaskan dia!" Kali ini Tayuya berteriak. Tanda serius. Wajah Karin kecewa dan minta penjelasan, Tayuya tersenyum sinis.

"Orang lemah seperti dia tidak pantas bersama Gaara." Bersama dengan hilangnya Tayuya dan Karin yang masih kesal, tubuh Hinata merosot, jatuh ke lantai. Dia selamat tapi dadanya …

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dia lemah dan tidak seharusnya menjadi pacar Gaara.

Dia lemah dan selamanya berada di balik punggung Neji.

Dia lemah, dia hanya bisa diam, dan Hinata membencinya.

Hinata terisak. Awalnya pelan sebelum akhirnya pundaknya bergetar hebat. Dia … untuk pertamakalinya merasa muak terhadap diri sendiri.

Minggu pertama, Hinata kalah mempertahankan Gaara.

.

.

"Hinata!" Hinata menyipitkan mata, menangkap sosok yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Saat ini hampir gelap dan sekolah mulai sepi.

"Hinata! Ini aku, Sakura!" Sakura—sepupu Gaara— tampak manis dengan gaun selututnya. Jepitan bunga sakura terpasang manis di rambut merah mudanya yang pendek sebahu. Sapuan _make-up_ yang minimalis memperkuat karakternya yang ceria.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Gaara mana?" Sakura mencari keberadaan Gaara yang nihil ditemukan di mana pun.

"Kamu kusut sekali, Hinata." Sakura memperhatikan penampilan Hinata yang aneh. Mata Hinata yang sembab sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jangan bilang Gaara meninggalkanmu untuk tawuran!" Meski itu bukan alasan utama, Hinata mengiyakan. Sakura terlihat marah. Dia tak berhenti bicara betapa bodohnya Gaara atau kenapa otak Gaara bebal sekali terbuat dari apa.

Hinata diam-diam memerhatikan Sakura yang mengeluarkan kata-kata sebanyak itu hanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Dia pasti tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Omelan Sakura berhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sewaktu Sakura menoleh, matanya melebar, dan senyuman lebar tercipta di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata mengenalnya. Dengan ketampanan, kekayaan, dan keahliannya bermain basket, Sasuke termasuk anak populer di sekolahnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat Sakura masih menggerutu. Mendengarkan saja Sakura mengomel karena dia terlambat datang. Tangan kirinya menahan tas di pundak dan dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Sasuke merapikan poni Sakura yang sedikit berantakan karena berkeringat.

Sakura terdiam dan memandang Sasuke lekat. Dalam tiga kedipan mata, Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Dasar kau! Selalu tidak ada gunanya aku bicara panjang lebar!"

Hinata. Sebagai seorang saksi hidup di antara mereka, tertegun.

Sakura pasti adalah alasan Sasuke menolak semua pernyataan cinta dari para cewek. Membuang surat cinta ke tempat sampah dan menghiraukan cokelat-cokelat yang selalu menumpuk di depan lokernya saat _Valentine_.

Lihat bagai mana Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura. Lembut dan penuh kerinduan.

Mereka sepasang kekasih dan tanpa diberi tahu pun Hinata merasakannya.

Hinata kembali diserang sesak di dada. Apa dia dan Gaara juga seperti Sasuke dan Sakura? Apa orang lain juga bisa merasakan cinta mereka? Tunggu, apa benar, Gaara mencintainya?

.

.

"Jadi apa yang sudah dilakukan si mata panda itu sebagai seorang pacar?" Hanabi mengambil satu _cookies_ dari tangan Hinata. Matanya tetap setia men-_scroll_ layar laptop-nya.

"Menjemputku dan berangkat sekolah bersama," jawab Hinata singkat. Kenyataannya memang begitu. Gaara jarang pulang sekolah menemani Hinata. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya.

"Oh. Hanya itu?" komentar Hanabi yang ala kadarnya hanya membuat Hinata merasa kesal. "EXO belum _comeback_, ya? Nyebelin banget! Bosen gak ada berita terbaru!"

Hinata jadi ingat, sekarang dia jarang _spazzing_ EXO yang dulu jadi makanan sehari-harinya. Hinata lebih suka melamun. Poster Tao super besar di kamarnya suka berubah sendiri menjadi wajah Gaara kalau lagi ganteng. Kalau lagi dengerin lagu What Is Love juga, hal pertama yang diingat Hinata adalah makhluk bertato Ai dikeningnya yang resmi menjabat sebagai pacar Hinata.

_I lost my mind, when you walked into my sight_

_The whole world around you get in slow motion_

_Please tell me if this is love_

_Ah_, Hinata mungkin benar-benar jatuh cinta. Tapi kalau mengingat Gaara yang acuh itu rasanya …

"Iya, nyebelin." _Cookies_ yang berada di tangan Hinata sekarang sudah tak berbentuk karena diremas kesal.

"_Wooo_, Kak. Kita sedang ngobrolin EXO bukan Sabaku Gaara!" Hinata melotot ke arah Hanabi mendengar nama Gaara disebut.

"Tapi EXO juga nyebelin. Mereka debut April tahun lalu dan ini sudah Januari, Hanabi! Mereka masih menyanyi manggil-manggil mamanya!" Hanabi tidak bisa menahan dirirnya untuk terkikik geli. Kau tahu? Jarang melihat kepribadian Hinata yang seperti ini kecuali jika keadaan benar-benar luar biasa.

Saat itu Hanabi sadar, mungkin keberadaan Gaara bisa membantu hidup Hinata lebih berwarna.

Belum hilang kekesalan Hinata, _handphone_-nya berdering mengumandangkan _chorus_ MAMA yang tadi disumpahinya. Kali ini Hanabi tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ke luar air mata.

"Kau tahu, Kak. Gaara dan EXO tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu." Hinata hanya cemberut. Sedikit kecewa karena ternyata yang menghubunginya bukan Gaara tetapi sepupunya.

"Hinata! Hari Minggu kau ada waktu, 'kan?" Hinata bahkan menjauhkan _handphone_-nya lebih jauh dari telinga mendengar suara antusias Sakura.

"A-ada," jawab Hinata setelah telinganya kembali normal.

"_Oke_! Jam sepuluh di stasiun! Jangan terlambat!" Setelah itu Sakura langsung menutup telepon membuat Hinata mematung. Tiga detik kemudian barulah otaknya kembali bekerja setelah Hanabi menyenggol lengannya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hari Minggu?" Hanabi mengangkat bahu. Memangnya dia tahu, apa?

Esoknya _mood_ Hinata bertambah buruk dengan absennya Gaara di sekolah. Bahkan dia tidak dijemput pagi ini. lama-lama Hinata harus mengukur ususnya panjang atau tidak agar sabar menghadapi Gaara.

Koridor sekolah sudah ramai. Hinata berusaha menembus keramaian dengan menunduk. Entahlah, bersama Gaara semakin membuatnya ke luar dari lingkaran pertemanan.

_Brukk!_

Hinata mengaduh saat tanpa sengaja kepalanya terbentur sesuatu. Saat mendongak berdiri menjulang di hadapannya seorang Sasuke Uchiha dengan kamus tebalnya.

"Kau mau celaka dengan berjalan menunduk seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kejadian ini cukup mendapatkan perhatian dari anak-anak lain. Mereka sibuk berbisik karena dalam sejarah Sasuke membuka pembicaraan dengan cewek.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata gugup. Merasa menambah masalah lagi di atas pundaknya. Sasuke hanya berdecak sedikit kesal. Mengeratkan buku di dekapan dadanya, Hinata meneruskan langkah sebelum tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hinata," Hinata menahan napas. Dua kalimat. Dan sekarang seolah semua pandangan tertuju padanya."hari Minggu nanti, kau harus datang."

_Oh_, jadi Sakura mengajak kencan bersama? Tumben Hinata pintar.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Ucapan itu? Sasuke terlanjur pergi sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Hinata membuang udara dari paru-parunya dramatis.

"_Bukannya Hyuuga pacarnya Gaara?"_

"_Sejak kapan Sasuke menyukai Hinata?"_

"_Mereka berselingkuh? Keterlaluan."_

"_Hinata pakai jurus apa, sih? Setelah Gaara sekarang Sasuke? Apa dia mengencani keduanya? Menjijikan."_

Hinata hanya pasrah mendengar omongan yang tidak mengenakkan tentang dirinya.

Sejak kapan Hinata peduli dengan pendapat orang lain?

Salah Gaara juga, _sih_. Mereka pacaran tapi hampir jarang terlihat bersama kecuali saat berangkat sekolah.

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendapati Gaara berada di lokernya saat pulang sekolah. Tak dapat menahan senyumnya, Hinata setengah berlari menghampiri Gaara.

"Hai," sapa Hinata. Terlalu bersemangat seperti baru pertama ketemu Gaara. Tetapi Gaara bergeming, tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya aku menjemputmu tapi ada urusan mendadak. Maaf." Hinata membeku. Baru saja kebahagiaan menghampirinya kenapa dengan mudahnya Gaara membolak-balikkan hatinya?

Padahal ada banyak yang ingin Hinata ceritakan.

Padahal saat ini Hinata benar-benar membutuhkan Gaara.

Padahal saat ini Hinata membutuhkan dukungan Gaara dari tekanan teman sekolahnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh. Menyedihkan karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak suka keramaian. Dia sering tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Seperti lirik lagu? Memang!

Jadi saat berada di depan gerbang taman bermain yang terpampang di depannya Hinata hanya menelan ludah.

Pertama.

Dia takut ketinggian. Dia tidak suka mempertaruhkan hidupnya dengan menaiki permainan konyol yang di tengah jalan bisa saja mendadak berhenti atau baling-baling berputar itu ke luar dari jalurnya, Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Ke dua.

Taman bermain bukan tempat yang cocok bagi pasangan seperti Gaara dan Hinata untuk berkencan. Walau pun Hinata merasa senang akhirnya ada waktu untuk pergi bersama.

"Hinata mau naik apa?" Senyuman Sakura yang _innocent_ membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Gadis itu sepertinya senang sekali. Dia tak berhenti berbicara. Sasuke hanya sesekali menanggapi tapi pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sakura.

Hinata iri.

Kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa bermesraan pun selalu terlihat romantis? Sementara dirinya?

"_Um_, Gaara?" Hinata menarik ujung jaket Gaara. Menginginkan cowoknya itu membantunya memberi jawaban. Gaara menatapnya heran. Hinata menggigit bibirnya mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Terserah kau saja, Sakura." Tidak. Bukan itu yang dimaksud Hinata. Bagai mana ini? Tapi ini, Hinata. Hinata yang paling tidak enak dengan orang lain. Hinata yang jarang membela haknya sendiri.

"Baiklaaaaah … kita coba semua permainan!"

_Glek_.

Hinata hanya berdo'a semoga dia masih diberi kehidupan beberapa jam ke depan.

"Gaara … aku …" Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia benar- benar tidak nyaman dengan banyaknya orang disekitarnya. Ada Gaara dan dia hanya menginginkan …

"Berjalan dibelakangku."

Kenapa?

Kata Hanabi, peraturan pertama dalam berkencan di tempat umum adalah pegangan tangan. Memastikan pasangan dalam keadaan aman.

Kenapa Gaara tidak peka?

Suasana di dalam tidak jauh lebih baik. Teriakan di mana-mana menambah suram pikiran Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura tampak asik bergandengan mengantri di wahana ke dua. Gaara masih tanpa ekspresi. Lutut Hinata masih bergetar dan perutnya mual. Yang benar saja, wahana pertama yang mereka naiki adalah _roller coaster_. Mimpi buruk bagi Hinata.

"Masih bisa melanjutkan?" Apa Gaara tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat? Tapi Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan diri?" Hinata tersentak saat Gaara menggiringnya ke luar antrian. Setelah ke luar dari kerumunan, Hinata menghela napas lega. Terduduk lemas di bangku panjang di pinggir taman.

"Tunggu di sini!" Dua menit kemudian Gaara kembali membawa obat mual dan air mineral. Hinata menggumamkan terima kasih pelan sebelum meminumnya. Gaara duduk di sebelahnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada antrian yang tadi mereka tinggalkan.

"Aku bisa sendiri di sini. Kalau kau mau naik, naik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Pergilah." Sedetik kemudian, Hinata menyesali jawabannya karena Gaara benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ada hati yang sesak dan mata yang berkabut.

Ada yang salah di sini.

Hinata mencoba menahan diri. Kenapa Neji berkata Gaara cinta mati padanya padahal kenyataannya tidak sama sekali!

Gaara tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti seorang pacar.

Dua mingggu. Dan bahkan Gaara tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Seakan Gaara sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Bukannya sepasang kekasih seharusnya berbagi? Bukankah seharusnya mereka saling mengisi?

Kenapa pada akhirnya perasaan Hinata hanya menabrak tembok yang tinggi dan tak tersampaikan?

Jadi, Hinata kali ini mengumpulkan tekad. Ini hidupnya. Kali ini saja Hinata ingin bersuara.

"Gaara." Hinata berlari menyusul Gaara. Gaara berhenti saat Hinata menyentuh lengannya.

"Apa?" Tapi saat mata hijau Gaara seakan menginvasinya, Hinata menjadi ciut. Perutnya yang sudah lebih baik mendadak kembali melilit.

"Kenapa?" Ke dua alis Gaara bertaut. Tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap aneh seperti ini. "Ada apa dengan kita?" Dan semakin heran ketika cengkraman di lengan Gaara menjadi lebih kuat. Poni Hinata yang panjang semakin menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis.

"Hinata."

Hinata berdo'a dalam hati, berharap dewa-dewa memberikan kekuatannya sedikit saja gar Hinata bisa mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan mencintaiku."

"Jangan berbicara konyol." Sungguh. Menangis di tempat umum sangat memalukan. Tapi semakin ditahan semakin sesak dada Hinata.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa seperti yang lainnya?"

Sewaktu Gaara di rumah sakit karena dirawat, Hinata setia menunggu. Gaara tetap diam tapi tidak sedingin ini.

"_Kenapa kita tidak bisa tertawa bersama? Berjalan berdua bergandengan tangan, menyusuri jalan, walau diam tapi nyaman. Berbagi cerita. Mengucapkan selamat tidur. Kenapa kita tidak melakukannya?"_

Hinata mulai bergetar. Selama ini dia memang lemah tapi tidak pernah merasa selemah ini berhadapan dengan cinta.

Angin bertiup menyibak rambut Hinata. Ketika Gaara melihat setitik air di sudut mata Hinata, hatinya benar-benar hancur. Tapi dia tidak berdaya.

Hinata yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban semakin terluka.

Suasana benar-benar canggung.

"Gaara! Hinata!" Suara Sakura memecah sepi di antara mereka berdua. Gaara dan Hinata tak bergerak, seakan terlambat menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Kenapa kalian pergi diam-diam, _sih_! Kalau mau berduaan cukup bilang saja tidak usah sem—" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Cukup terkejut menemukan keadaan Gaara dan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak baik.

Awalnya Sakura diam, mencoba mencerna. Tapi kesimpulan apa yang didapat orang lain melihat seorang cewek yang menangis dengan mencengkram lengan pacarnya?

Hinata semakin menunduk walau pun dia tahu telah gagal menyembunyikan air mata.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Sasuke menyusul kemudian, sama terkejut tapi segera mengontrol dirinya. Mencoba membawa Sakura pergi.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, ini tidak akan berhasil? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kebenarannya, Gaara?" Sakura menolak ajakan Sasuke. Hinata yang merasa bingung dengan kalimat Sakura hanya bisa memandang Gaara dan Sakura bergantian.

"Sebenarnya a-ada apa?" Tak ada jawaban. Sakura berdecak kesal tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Kita pergi. Ini urusan mereka, mereka yang harus menyelesaikan." Tapi Sakura tak tahan lagi. Kembali ditepisnya tangan Sasuke.

"Kau mau tahu kebenarannya, Hinata?" Ada Gaara yang menatap nyalang pada Sakura dan Sakura ynag tidak peduli.

"Neji memberi syarat pada Gaara. Gaara boleh mendapatkanmu tapi tidak boleh menyentuhmu! Tapi pengecualian jika kau yang melakukannya. Gaara berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan diri. Seorang pria tidak akan melanggar janjinya." Hinata tersentak. Belum cukup keterkejutannya, Gaara mendadak berbicara.

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaiku." Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Jadi selama ini apa?

"Cukup di sini, Sakura. Biarkan mereka bicara." Sasuke membawa Sakura menjauh. Menetralkan suasana. Setelah kembali hanya berdua, Gaara dan Hinata masih diam. Berkutat dengan segala kemungkinan yang berputar di otak.

"Aku melihatmu saat dibawa Karin dan Tayuya. Aku berniat membantu tapi kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kau mengalahkan mereka tanpa … mempertahankanku. Mungkin aku yang terlalu memaksakan diri." Kapan lagi mendengar Gaara berkata formal? Hinata merasa ada yang mencubit hatinya.

Seperti boomerang, keadaan berputar balik menyerang dirinya.

Apa Gaara melewatkan isankan Hinata yang hancur setelahnya? Rasa sesal Hinata untuk pertamakalinya karena bisa diam?

Hinata jadi ingat. Keduanya memang sama sekali tak pernah mencoba untuk berbicara. Keterdiaman membuat mereka terbiasa.

Tanpa sadar … saling menahan diri untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta.

Terlalu takut akan penolakan.

Hinata merasa bersalah pada Gaara yang mencintainya tapi tidak bisa berbuat lebih dan merasa bodoh karena dia hanya bisa menuntut tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Gaara …" Mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangan, Hinata memeberanikan diri menatap mata hijau Gaara yang selalu disukainya.

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi a-aku mencintaimu." Satu senyuman. Melengkung sempurna di wajah Hinata. Mengungkapkan permintaan maaf dan pernyataan tulus dari hatinya.

Hati Gaara berdesir hebat. Gelombang aneh menyapu perasaannya.

.

.

Dulu sekali dia pernah merasakannya. Gaara yang berumur enam tahun dan masih terlalu malas untuk mempunyai teman tiba-tiba menemukan objek menarik.

Hinata yang selalu berada di balik punggung Neji.

Cewek itu mempunyai sepasang mata yang aneh dan pipi yang seperti kue moci. Kerjaanya adalah membuntuti Neji kemana pun dia pergi. Seolah dunia hanya berpusat pada sepupunya.

Suatu sore sepulang sekolah, Gaara tanpa sengaja menemukan Hinata di pintu gerbang. Menunggu dengan gelisah dan tidak nyaman karena sendiri. Gaara secara insting menghampiri Hinata yang terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Untukmu." Gaara memberikan sebuah permen bundar berwarna pelangi. Hinata kecil menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Untuk menemanimu menunggu Neji." Setahu Gaara, Neji sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Kakak kelas satu tingkat itu akan ikut kejuaraan Taekwondo junior tingkat provinsi satu tim dengannya.

Hinata meraih gagang permen pemberian Gaara. Mengangkat wajahnya, Gaara berhadapan dengan sepasang mata yang paling indah yang pernah dia temui. Sama persis dengan milik Neji. Tapi milik Hinata lebih lembut dan bercahaya.

Gaara untuk sesaat membeku. Apa lagi saat Hinata mulai tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Pelan tapi segalanya bagi Gaara.

Sekarang Gaara tahu kenapa Neji mati-matian melindungi Hinata.

Sayangnya, Gaara harus pindah ke Suna. Terlalu sayang karena di Suna tak ada Hinata. Neji, dengan suaranya yang tegas menepuk pundak Gaara bersimpati.

"Suatu saat, kalau kau diperlukan. Kau harus memenuhi panggilanmu untuk melindungi Hinata, Gaara." Gaara tidak mengerti apa yang ducapkan Neji waktu itu tapi mengangguk saja.

Mana Gaara tahu kalau saat itu takdir telah menuliskan kisahnya jauh sebelum dia sadar. Semua hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.

.

.

Gaara terlempar ke masa depan saat Hinata menyadarkannya. Gaara tidak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

Gaara mematung. Masih mencerna pernyataan cinta Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Tenggelam dalam tatapan Gaara yang semakin melembut. Menyakskan refleksi dirinya di ke dua lensa mata Gaara.

"Gaara … " Tapi akhirnya Hinata merasa risih juga.

"Apa kau bisa menciumku?" Mata Hinata melebar mendengar permintaan Gaara. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang sekarang, melebihi batas normal. Menyatakan cinta saja membutukan segunung keberanian apa lagi…

"Neji mengijinkannya kalau kau yang memulai." Mendadak, pipi Hinata bersemu. Semburat merah yang membuatnya bertambah manis hampir saja meruntuhkan pertahanan Gaara.

Gaara tak sempat menutup matanya saat tiba-tiba pipinya mendapat tekanan lembut dari bibir Hinata.

Meraba bekas ciuman Hinata, Gaara membeku tak percaya.

Akhirnya…

Gaara yakin. Tampang tololnya saat ini pasti sangat tidak keren. Menyadari hal itu, Gaara segera kembali memasang wajah _cool-_nya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

"_Whoaaaa _… Sasuke! Kau lihat itu? Mereka manis sekali …." Sakura menekan tombol _stop_ pada _handycam_-nya. Tersenyum puas melebihi menenangkan lotere berjuta-juta. Sasuke, disampingnya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Bibi pasti sangat menyukainya. Dia pasti tidak percaya anak bungsu kesayangannya sudah berubah menjadi cowok keren yang mendapatkan ciuman dari cinta pertamanya. Kak Temari juga pasti akan heboh dan mentraktir kita semua. Kalau kankurou, _sih_, dia pasti iri Gaara sudah mendapat pacar."

Sakura tak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum. Merasakan kemenangan karena rencananya berhasil. Kalau dia tidak mengajak Gaara dan Hinata kencan bersama semua ini tak akan terjadi, 'kan?

"Sakura …"

"Apa, _sih_, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Sakura bungkam. Dan saat pandangannya mengikuti mata Sasuke yang ada hanya orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh.

"_Whaaaa_ … Sasuke! Aku lupa kalau kita bersembunyi di balik semak-semak!"

.

Fin.

a/n

No komen. Gaahina all the way pokoknya.

Maaf, garing abis.


End file.
